


Stamina

by CrabOfDoom



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Other, World of Ruin, guys being dudes, talking about sex with still more dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabOfDoom/pseuds/CrabOfDoom
Summary: Ravus has had to keep so many secrets, for so many years, and Ignis gets the honor of seeing the last of his fucks to give, wither and die in the field.





	Stamina

**Author's Note:**

> For FFXVNSFWWeek on tumblr, Day 6: Stamina. Related to 'Something Borrowed', but all pertinent backstory is included.

"Oh, goodness me."

Ignis had no sooner entered the Leville's dining room, when the sight of a friendly face--a very tired and barely coherent friendly face--had caught his attention. The Lucian approached and stopped beside the small bistro table for one.

"If you'll forgive the informality, Your Majesty, you look like hell, this morning."

In his chair, the First King of Tenebrae, resplendent in naught but fine yet armor-less pajama pants and dress shirt, groaned softly. Ravus leaned forward on his elbows, head in his hands, and slowly massaged his own temples. He offered a greeting in return, too low and garbled to be deciphered.

"Pardon?" Ignis said, as he tried hard to keep an amused smile dialed back to a more respectable grin.

"I said 'fuck you, too', Scientia," Ravus clarified.

"And here," Ignis pondered aloud, "I thought Noctis had a hard time of waking."

"Under normal circumstances, I do not," Ravus said, "This past week, however, has been a marathon test of my endurance."

"Is there trouble?" Ignis asked, a genuine tinge of concern in his voice. "Illness?"

"Oh, neither," Ravus dismissed. He gestured to the small table's empty chair in invitation, if Ignis wished to take it. "Six days ago, I found the lover I'd given up for lost, at the Meldacio outpost. Alive, and well."

Ignis accepted the seat in that moment, in a motion so smooth, he couldn't recall having made it. The retainer folded his hands on the table's edge with the slightest of flourishes. He might be able to offer advice, Ignis told himself. He was not one to be ensnared by royal gossip. Surely.

"I was unaware that you had a significant other," Ignis noted.

"We were never exactly darlings of the society pages," Ravus shrugged. "We just... were."

"Is your upset something you wish to talk about?" Ignis inquired. He wanted nothing more than to signal a waiter to bring an espresso machine to the table, plug it in, and leave the men be until Ignis had forced every detail of this most secretive past out of the Tenebraean royal. Decorum, however, called for at least some restraint over his curiosity.

Wearily, but naturally, Ravus' lips curled into a modest smile.

"It's not upset that plagues me," the king corrected. He had to pause to wait out a yawn. "But exhaustion."

"...Oh?"

"Gods above me, I'd forgotten."

"Forgotten what?" Ignis asked. A blunt question, masked by gentle tone.

"You're a man of maturity, ye?" Ravus tested, before indulging him with answer.

"I'd like to think so," Ignis replied.

"I don't think about sex, until it's practically on top of me," Ravus began. "I never have. For ten years, Safay and I were lovers, partners; he was my safe harbor amid the hell of my existence. A year ago, a liar convinced him that I'd abandoned him for a life in Altissia, with a high-society wife and children, and he'd never have interfered, if it might ruin my happiness. The same liar convinced me that he was dead. For a year, I've mourned his loss, missed his company, his support, so terribly. Not even a dog has ever loved a man so unconditionally, as he. Well, I found him. Six days ago."

Ravus stopped for a drink from the coffee cup before him, that had long cooled. He didn't care.

"After a year of celibacy," Ravus said, his voice more bewildered than irritated, "I have had six straight days _and_ nights of a highly energetic and affectionate lover who wants nothing in this world, more than my flesh. He's kissed my every mark and freckle."

Ignis would have had a most unseemly spittake of his own coffee, if he'd had one yet. The want, the godsdamned _need_ to laugh was almost unbearable to suppress. He wasn't completely successful at keeping himself silent. Ignis had distinctly heard 'he' as this lover's pronoun of choice.

"'Straight days', indeed." Ignis muttered, quietly, but not quietly enough. He had to stop himself from clapping a hand over his mouth, in embarrassment.

To his relief, Ravus broke into a soft, weary laugh.

"Ten years of an exceptionally queer relationship," he chuckled, "and these have undoubtedly been the queerest days of my life, ye."

"Apologies," Ignis offered, nevertheless. "So, you're down here, to have a moment's peace, to yourself?"

Ravus looked up at him with the closest thing to wide-eyed earnestness that his fatigue could muster. "Oh, nay. Nay. We should both be fighting to regain our coherence at this hour, but my gem is in the enviable state of a rather deep unconsciousness. I hadn't the heart to wake him."

"Even _his_ energy has limits, I presume?" Ignis smiled. Across from him, Ravus grinned into his cup. A wicked and untrustable expression. Gods, why was this tawdry conversation into another man's love life so damned entertaining?

The king glanced up to find Ignis' open curiosity at the meaning behind his smirk. Ravus' eyes may have sported dark circles this morning, but they sparkled mischievously as the faintest pink covered the broad bridge of his nose.

"I may not do many people," Ravus said, "but the one person I do, I do him _well_."

\---------------


End file.
